


Life’s Surprises

by Marionette_petals



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Friendship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_petals/pseuds/Marionette_petals
Summary: Aaron watches you walk through the park all the time. What happens when he takes you home? Aaron HotchnerxReader, no mention of names.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Life’s Surprises

The best part of your day was when the sun began to set and painted the sky in brilliant colors of orange, pink, and red. It washed away the labor of your menial, brainless job and gave you something to look forward to every day. After work you would throw your work coat into the backseat of your car, and drive straight to the park so you could walk and enjoy the atmosphere of the evening before going to your empty home.

October was a beautiful month especially, with all the leaves changing colors and crunching under your shoes. The beauty of the cool, crisp, world swept you off your feet. Night came later in October, and a lot of people inhabited the park to enjoy the weather like you did. You knew everyone's faces by now, the routine joggers, gossiping women or men, pet walkers, and the parents with their children. You were all civil to each other and smiled and waved when you passed each other by. It's like a small community that is hidden away in the world, and it was beautiful. You loved your little piece of secrecy, and wouldn't trade it for anything.

You smiled when the familiar sunset washed over the pond, washing the water with its intoxicating colors. The ducks seemed to be swimming in the clouds! How wonderful. The biting cold seeped under your short sleeves and into your skin, making you regret not changing before coming here. Short sleeved shirts were not ideal in this fall weather. No matter. You wouldn't let some cold weather ruin your afternoon!

You rubbed your arms trying to get a little friction and shook off the cold, enjoying the rest of the walk. As usual, you smiled at the joggers, the giggling group of women, and some children waved at you. There was one person you always hoped to get the attention of though. A parent who was tall and had dark hair, and was very handsome. He seemed to always be brooding, but his smile when his son talked to him was always inviting. His son waved at you all the time, but his father would only glance at you to acknowledge your existence. You often kicked yourself for not having the courage to talk to him, but he was kind of hard to approach.

His son wasn't here today though. Mr. Handsome was however, and he was as gloomy as ever. He was holding two cups of coffee and sitting on the bench staring out over the pond. Your heart kind of sank a little bit, the handsome man was waiting on someone, probably a beautiful woman that was deserving of his attention no doubt. He didn't seem like the type to waste his time. You gave him your usual friendly smile and a wave, but this time he actually gave you a slight smile and a nod. Look at us! A smile and a nod. Moving up in the world. You hid your giddy grin as best as you could as you walked by him, trying not to make him think you were a creep.

"Aren't you cold?"  
He asked as you walked by.

His sultry voice caused you to freeze in your tracks. "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you cold? It's almost freezing out here"  
He observed, standing up and walking up to you.

"You're right about that. I just got off, I didn't expect it to be so cold"  
You chuckle sheepishly.

He hands you one of the cups that he was holding. "Here, you seem like the type who likes coffee yes?"

Has he been watching you? Oh, don't make you blush! "Oh wow, thank you. You would be correct I enjoy coffee. Did you get this for me?"

"Yes. You always walk around here, I figured we get to know each other. My son really likes you"  
He said nonchalantly.

"I like your son too, he's very friendly"  
You laugh, trying not to notice how toned he was in that suit.

"Yeah, he never meets a stranger," the man smiled as he held his hand up for you to shake it, "My name is Aaron."

You waste no time shaking his hand, melting at the warmth and the sheer strength this man possessed. He was firm, but gentle. It immediately sent your thoughts into a naughty place, so you quickly had to compose herself.

You clear your throat, trying not to notice his smoldering eyes. "It's nice to meet you Aaron."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you as well. I notice you usually walk the scenic trail, mind if I join you?"

He asked, his eyes capturing yours.

Oh, You would love nothing more than to get him alone! You want to see what those hands can do. "Oh sure. I would love the company!"

He smiled and joined you as you walked your normal routine. Yes yes, you know that you aren't supposed to walk off with strangers but if this stranger was wrong, you didn't want to be right. His presence just screamed authority and respect. It was almost intimidating. You drank the coffee Aaron gave you, welcoming the warm liquid to thaw your insides.

"So why were you waiting for me today?"  
You asked curiously.

"Well, since my wife died I don't like my son to see me flirting with anyone. I had to wait until he was with a babysitter"  
Aaron explained casually.

"Am I crazy or are you flirting?"  
You tease, sipping your coffee.

"Sorry, Am I being too forward? I haven't done this in quite some time"  
He murmured, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no no no! You're perfectly fine! I was honestly hoping I'd catch your eye one of these days," You admitted, "you're quite handsome."

"Thank you. You're beautiful too. I often wondered what it would be like to take those clothes off of you."

His voice made his words drip with warm velvet. You choke on your coffee. His smug smirk made you melt despite the freezing temperatures.

"Do you want to come back to my place? I promise it's warm."  
He offered, his gaze never leaving yours.

You had to close your legs together tight to keep yourself from getting wet in the middle of the park. Your breath hitched in your throat as you imagined the power this man had in the bedroom. He knew it too, his expression said it all. He was a greedy, passionate man. It was all in his raging eyes. Just his gaze was enough to flush your chest.

"You know, I absolutely would love to. It's way too cold to keep walking anyway."  
You giggled.

He nodded and grabbed your hand, encasing your fingers in his burning hand. You allow him to lead you back to the park, and into a suspicious black SUV. You didn't care though, honestly all you cared about was what was currently throbbing between his legs. If you gave him road head would he crash? Was it worth it? You thought so.

As he started the car, you eagerly fumbled for his pants zipper. He grabbed your wrist and stopped you, piercing you with his lustful eyes.

"When we get to my place, you won't be able to move when I'm done with you. I'm going to please you until we get to my place, then you're all mine."  
He growled.

Oh, that voice sent you into a frenzy. How could one man be so hot? You didn't argue and sat back in the seat as he backed out of the parking lot. When you were on the road, his hand gripped your thigh. You don't know how he knew, but that was your weak spot. You got wet instantly, your mind racing with the thoughts of what this man was capable of. You were drunk on your own imagination when his hand slowly wandered up your thigh. The higher it got, the more you had to fight a sigh of pleasure. Each second that passed with his hand exploring your body, the pulse between your legs would become more intense. His fingers found their way between your legs, gently - but firmly- messaging your clit through your pants. You had to grip the seatbelt, letting out small sharp breaths that you hoped he couldn't hear. He had a godly presence in the car. He knew what he was doing, the effect he had.

The car ride finally ended at a nice, dark, quiet house. He quickly got out and opened the passenger door, quickly picking you up from the seat and swiftly carrying you inside. He wasted no time. As soon as the door was shut, he wrapped your legs around his waist and slammed you up against the front door. He gave you one last smirk before capturing your lips with his. His touch made your eyes roll back, relieved that you finally got some real attention. Never in a million years did you think this was how your day was going to go.

His house was dark besides one lone lamp in the entryway. It dimly washed Aaron's face in a soft yellow light. Giving him an angelic glow, almost heavenly. He leaned in close, and you thought he was going to kiss you but he pressed himself against you and leaned into your ear.

"I'm going to use you to make me cum."

His words were so confident, so dirty. So... good. His hot breath in your ear caused you to exhale sharply. You run your fingers through the back of his hair as his teeth sank into your earlobe and ushering an involuntary mewl from your lips. You clutched onto him, digging your nails in with every kiss and every bite he trailed down your neck and across your collar bone. When he brought his head back up to kiss you, you took advantage and bit down on his neck, relishing in the stifled moan from the back of his throat. He backed away from the door, capturing you in a deep kiss as he carried you to what you assumed was his bedroom. He moved gracefully, as if you weighed nothing.

He kicked in his room door, never breaking away from the kiss. He gently laid you down on the bed, finally breaking away from you to stand up and drink you in. You were gasping for breath, flustered, and whining for him to return with his sexiness and warmth. The sight of your desperation pleased him, and he smirked down at you. His lips were soft and authoritative. He kissed with intention and passion, you wondered what else he could do with them?

He slowly took off his suit jacket, his eyes never leaving yours. He enjoyed your attention, he was getting off on your obvious need for him. He liked to be in control. You bit your lip. You liked a man in control. He loosened his tie, but did not take it off. He unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt, revealing only a preview of his beautifully toned chest. What a tease. You couldnt wait to pop those buttons off.

He leaned down and slipped his hands under your shirt, expertly maneuvering it off without making you sit up. He tossed it across the room, biting his lip at the sight of your breasts barely held together by your bra. It drove him wild. He quickly pulled your pants and underwear off in one swift motion, leaving you exposed and at his mercy. The chill of his air conditioning gave you goosebumps, and he leaned down to plant a tender kiss on your ear.

"I'm going to make you scream."

"Fuck Aaron you're so good at this... make me scream"  
You begged under your breath.

He chuckled lowly and placed a hand on your abdomen, slowly sliding it up your torso, obviously ignoring your breasts for now, and lightly wrapped a hand around your throat. Oh fuck yes. His other hand snaked between your legs and rubbed your clit gently to tease you. Your breath was heavy as you tried to keep your composure. You didn't want to let him win so easily, but he knew what he was doing. He pressed against your clit a little harder, going in circles and enjoying how wet you were, occasionally slipping his fingers into your entrance. You writhed and squirmed underneath him gasping and moaning in pleasure. The more you bucked your hips into his fingers, the tighter his grip was on your throat. He just watched you, grinning and enjoying the show.

"Fuck Aaron I'm going to cum!"  
You cry out, eyes rolling back.

Just before you crash over the edge into an orgasm, he stops fingering you. You whine in irritation and protest but he ignores it and lifts you up by your throat into a sitting position. He unbuckles his pants and pulls them off along with his underwear, exposing his hard throbbing cock. He didn't have to say anything, you knew what he wanted and you happily obliged.

You smiled at him, and dipped your head to slowly lick down the length of his cock. He rolled his head back and exhaled slowly, savoring the sensation. You smiled and began sucking on the tip, rolling your tongue over the slit and sucking on the head. This time Aaron groaned softly, grabbing your hair. He liked to watch you suck his cock, he got off on it.

You slowly teased your way down every inch, getting more wet the harder he pulled on your hair. His noises were so hot, especially when he tried to hide them. You grabbed his thighs and quickly slammed his cock in the back of your throat to deep throat him and he almost lost his footing.

"Fuck yes. You're a dirty little whore aren't you?"

He grabbed both sides of your face and began face fucking you, hissing in pleasure when your tongue wrapped around him. He watched your eyes roll back and just take it, and that pushed him over the edge. He came hard down your throat, groaning and throwing his head back. When you swallowed and sat up, he smirked at you and grabbed you by the throat again and thrusted you all the way on the bed. Before you had time to react he was on top of you, wrapping your legs around him and positioning himself at your entrance.

"Fuck, you're so wet"  
He purred in your ear, teasing his cock around your swollen entrance.

His voice and hot breath in your ear made you arch your back against him, desperate for friction. He bit down on your neck, sucking hard while sliding his huge cock inside of you. You moaned loudly, unable to resist his touch and gave into the bliss. Your moaning fueled him to fuck you faster. He left hickeys all down your neck and collarbone, grunting into your skin to stifle himself but failing. The room filled with both of your moaning and the slapping of your two colliding bodies. He lost himself in you, grabbing your hips to push you down on his cock as he fucked you harder.

"You feel...so fucking good"  
He rasped in your ear.

"Fuck Aaron I'm going to cum!"  
You moaned, clenching yourself on his cock.

That was all it took. He gripped your hips hard as he thrusted deep inside you and came hard. You groaned and came with him as he slammed inside of you, crashing into your orgasm. He rolled off of you, panting hard and riding out the high of his release. His tie and shirt hung loosely over his glistening chest and his eyes were glazed over, making you excited all over again. Damn, he was so hot.

"You are...incredible"  
He grinned lazily.

"So are you Aaron"  
You giggle.

"You can sleep here tonight, if you want"  
He yawned.

That sounded like a good idea. He wore you out. "Fine by me. Just gives me a chance to get some great morning sex."

"Dirty girl."  
He chuckled, sliding under the covers.

You giggled and got under the covers with him, your mind unable to process what just happened. He got comfortable, and motioned for you to lay on his chest. Sex and cuddling? He was the whole package! You snuggled up to him, enjoying his warmth. He fell asleep quickly. You smiled and allowed the sounds of his heartbeat and rhythmic breathing soothe you to sleep.


End file.
